With miniaturization of and performance improvement in electronic equipment in recent years, use of interconnection substrates (which will be referred to as “component-embedded substrates” hereinafter) in which electronic components such as capacitors and resistors are embedded has increased. A component-embedded substrate is manufactured by insertion of electronic components into holes made in a core substrate, fixation of the electronic components with resin, and sequential formation of insulating layers, vias, and interconnections, for instance. Laser is used for the formation of the vias.
As the electronic components embedded in the interconnection substrate, electronic components that are the same as chip components for surface mounting are often used.
Conventionally, an electronic component for surface mounting in which leads are connected through metal plates to a chip component has been proposed. Besides, there has been proposed an electronic component to be embedded in a substrate, in which the electronic component includes electrodes each having a structure with lamination of a foundation layer formed by baking of metallic paste containing glass and a surface layer formed by baking of metallic paste not containing glass.
Positional deviations may occur when the vias to be connected to the electronic components embedded in the substrate are formed. In case where the positional deviations of the vias occur, increases in resistances between the electronic components and the vias may cause malfunction or the like.
The followings are reference documents.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-306764 and
[Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-123707.